


Kutya a pincében

by MoiraLumi



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: Other, bunny writes, monodcon, versenyre
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2020-03-17 11:44:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18964570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoiraLumi/pseuds/MoiraLumi
Summary: Fanfiction kategória, 2018-as őszi mondocon.Na, igen.





	Kutya a pincében

Ez a hajnal nem volt sem szép, sem kellemes, sem jó. Kissé fülledt volt, a behúzott, súlyos függönyök és felkapcsolt olvasólámpák sárgás félhomállyá színezték a nehéz, cigarettafüstös levegőt. A vastag falak kint tartották a New Orleans-i éjszaka hangjait, de a tikkasztó meleget nem tudták. A szobában volt egy kopott dohányzóasztal, mellette egy fakósárga, viseletes kanapé. A kanapé mögött volt egy sötétbarna étkező asztal is, a dohányzóasztal nagy testvére, két rozoga székkel. A lakk már hámlott róluk. Az asztalon volt két pohár, egy üveg bor és egy hamutál tele csikkekkel. Jesse és Cassidy egymással szemben ültek, a lábaiknál két kiürült üveg feküdt.

\- Az ikeában egy átlagos bérgyilkos teljes nyugalommal fel tud szerelkezni a következő munkájához - mondta Jesse elgondolkodva, lassan forgatva ujjai között a poharát.

\- Ez mos’ hogy jutott eszedbe? - kérdezett vissza Cassidy, ködös tekintettel próbált a másik férfira összpontosítani. Jesse egykedvűen megvonta a vállát.

\- Csak úgy. Mert így van.

\- Ezt mos’ mé’ mondod, padre? - kérdezett vissza ismét Cassidy, olyan hevesen gesztikulálva, hogy kis híján fellökte az üveget. - Nincsen ottan semmi sem, csak bútorok. Tudom, mit beszélek, egyszer má’ jártam ott.

Elkapta az üveg nyakát és töltött magának.

\- Egy csomó székláb. Karó a szívbe - tette hozzá Jesse üres hangon.

\- Jaaa, há’ mé’ nem mon’tad, hogy vámpírölő bérgyi’kosró’ beszé’sz, padre? Úgy már más. Úgy már egészen más a leányzó fekvése.

\- Nem fekszik az a lány sehogy sem! - kiáltotta fáradtan, kissé hisztérikusan Tulip, és ülésbe tornázta magát a kanapén. Mozdulatára porfelhők libegtek tova méltatlankodva. Cassidy és Jesse összenéztek. - Fejezzétek be a süketelést sületlen dolgokról. Aludni akarok. Méghogy ikea meg vámpírgyilkosok…

\- Mos’ mit izé’sz, Tulip?

\- Azt hittem, Istent keressük, erre ti hajnalig vedeltek és hülyeségeket zagyváltok össze.

_Na, nem mintha ez nem lenne mindennapos dolog._

\- Így is van. Istent keressük. - Jesse ivott egy jókora kortyot az italából. - Még mindig.

\- Na, akko’ ezt hallgassátok meg! Tudok egy olyan történetet, ami lehet, hogy segít.

_Főleg így, hajnali fél háromkor, meglehetősen ittas állapotban majd meg fogja váltani a világot. Hát persze._

\- Mégis miben?

\- Megtalá’ni Istent. Na, szóval van ez a dolog. Ősi és veszélyes. Ötvenhárom ember ötvenhárom féleképpen halt bele, hogy a jóskövet keresték.

\- A mit? - kérdezett vissza Jesse.

\- A jóskövet - ismételte az ír készségesen.

\- Az mi?

\- Ejnye, padre, azt hittem, enné’ több eszed van. Nyilvánvalóan egy kő, ami jósol. Bizonyára tudja azt is, hol van Isten. Vagy hol lesz, a jövőben, mivel a kő jövőt jósol. Na, ja, mú’tat nem is lehet jósolni, az té’leg hülyeség lenne.

Jesse legyintett.

\- Ez baromság, Cass - jelentette ki és komótosan rágyújtott egy cigarettára. - Nincs olyan, hogy jóskő.

\- Ja, mint ahogy vámpírok sincsenek, igaz-e? - sandított a papra Cassidy. Jesse nem válaszolt, csak kifújta a füstöt.

Tulip megforgatta a szemeit.

\- És hol találjuk meg ezt a sz--

\- Na, de Tulip! - vágott közbe tettetett felháborodással Cassidy. - Ezzel a szájjal csókolod a padrét? Ő isten szolgája, ha nem tu’nád.

\- Engem ne merj kioktatni az illő viselkedésről, te… te vérszívó! Fogd be a szád addig, amíg szépen mondom - morogta a lány a feleletet. Az ír olyan szélesen vigyorgott, hogy fülig ért a szája. Éppen válaszolt is volna, amikor Jesse közbeszólt - részint azért, hogy elejét vegye a vitának.

\- Hol van?

Cassidy a pap felé fordult és felvonta a szemöldökét.

\- Honnan kéne tudnom? Csak hallottam róla. - Megvonta a vállát. - De gondo’jatok csak bele. A kő me’mon’ja nekünk, hogy hol lesz Isten, teszem azt, két hét mú’va és nekünk nem lesz más do’gunk, mint odamenni és… té’leg, utána mi lesz, padre?

Jesse érezte, hogy Tulip is kérdőn felé néz, de ő makacsul csak a poharába bámult, a cigarettája hamuja a földre hullott.

\- Nem tudom - sóhajtotta, majd felnézett. Először Cassidyre, majd Tulipra. - Nem tudom. - ismételte. - Gondolom, megkérjük, hogy menjen haza.

\- Haza? - visszhangozta a lány a homlokát ráncolva.

\- Meg hogy feleljen a kérdéseidre. Van egy csomó, nem?

\- Ja - válaszolta lassan Jesse, majd vádlóan Cassidyre nézett. - Például most az, hogy miért nem mesélted el ezt eddig.

\- Há’ mer’ elfelejtettem.

\- Elfelejtetted.

\- E’. Nincs ebben semmi se’.

\- Már hogy ne lenne.

\- Ugyan má’! Tök mindegy, hogy Isten után szaladgálunk, vagy egy jóskövet próbálunk felhajtani. Mind a kettő teljesen esélytelen.

\- Nem - mordult fel Jesse. - Mondjuk azok, akik lelkekkel kereskednek, talán, hangsúlyozom, _talán_ tudnak valamit jóskövekről is.

\- Honnét tudha’tam vo’na, hogy te ismersz ilyen suttyó alakokat, mint a lélekkereskedők? - kérdezett vissza felháborodottan Cassidy.

\- Mindegy, hagyjuk.

\- Ja, mos’ má’ hagyjuk, mi? Nem vagy valami igazságos, padre.

Egy súlyos, röpke pillanatig csönd volt.

\- Jesse, csak mondd, hogy sajnálod, aztán aludjunk. Holnap, józanabbul majd megbeszéljük - szólt közbe Tulip kissé nyafogva, nagyon fáradtan. Mindkét férfi a lányra nézett, majd Cassidy Jesse-re. Jesse megforgatta a szemét.

\- Sajnálom, hogy goromba voltam veled, Cass - mondta végül.

Cassidy néhány pillanatig csak nézett a papra.

\- Semmi baj, padre. Cimborák vagyunk. Egyszer-kétszer belefér az ilyesmi.

_Végül is eloltotta. Eloltotta és ez minden kétséget eloszlatott, olyan szorosra kovácsolta a barátságukat, amennyire az csak lehetséges volt._

Cassidy sóhajtott, majd a térdére csapott és felállt.

\- Na, maj’ jövök.

\- Hova az ördögbe mész ilyenkor? - kérdezett vissza Jesse. Cassidy elmosolyodott.

\- Én azér’ csak adnék egy esélyt annak a kutyának a pincében.

\- Fúj - fintorgott Tulip, aztán visszaejtette magát a kanapéra; ezzel is jelezve, hogy aznapra neki már elege volt a magas röptűnek jóindulattal sem nevezhető beszélgetésekből és nem kér többet belőlük. Jesse kurtán bólintott, majd kiitta az itala maradékát. Nem is akarta felfogni az ír szavait, belegondolni pedig még úgyse.

Cassidy búcsút intett, aztán cigarettára gyújtva távozott. Dúdolt valami buta dalt, miközben megtapogatta a zsebét, hogy ellenőrizze, van nála pénz. Elégedetten hümmögött, az ajtó pedig nyikorogva becsukódott mögötte.

**Author's Note:**

> Köszönöm, hogy elolvastad!


End file.
